There is a continual search for new and inexpensive chemicals which can be utilized to modify, enhance, or otherwise improve the organoleptic properties of consumable products.
Although many acetylenic compounds are found naturally, the use of this class of compounds in perfumery has been limited. Arctander in "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals", 1969, describes the ester methyl 2-nonynoate, commonly known as "methyl heptine carbonate", as well as related acetylenes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,594 discloses compounds having the structure: EQU CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.n C.tbd.CCH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2
which are useful as perfumery ingredients.